


It's not Catfishing, I swear!

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Miscommunication, Photographer!Tim, background RoyKory, i wanted it to be wedding consultant!Tim but it's not working out!!!, meet maybecute, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: “Steph, when I said I’ll let you set me up on a date I didn’t mean ‘sign me up on Tinder and pretend to be me to flirt with strange men!” Tim let out a noise that sounded between a groan and whine, blue eyes wide, as he skimmed through the chat between fake him(‘She put my name as Timmy? Seriously?’) and this Jason guy.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 24
Kudos: 316





	It's not Catfishing, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i started this fic last year and you guys have no idea how happyi am to finally barf this out i've been!!! wanting to write this for so long but!!! it wasn't working out until I changed tim's occupation :((( but yay!!! it's done... t's finally done :')))) i hope you guys enjoy!! I hope i write their character properly ok...

When Tim stepped into the office Stephanie- his friend slash co-worker-, was perched on his desk. There was a stack of paper next to her with colourful little sticky notes sticking out of them. Steph was going through a few of them when she noticed him entering, greeting him with a wide grin a little too cheerful for 9 a.m. in the morning and does that thing where she twirls a strand of hair around her finger. Which usually means she wants something.

Oh no.

“Tim! Just the guy I wanted to see.”

“Morning, Steph,” he mumbled, barely audible. That second cup of coffee have yet to kick in. “What’s going on?”

“Remember last week? When you agreed to let me set you up on a date?”

_Oh no._

“Yes…? I told you I don’t have time to date, though. Not when it’s peak season.”

His parents weren’t at all exhilarated when he announced that he had chosen to take up _photography_ rather than anything on their list but just promptly got off his back when he promised to fit some of those business classes into his hours. Besides, his grades were always near perfect so they can’t really complain.

The small studio he works for conjoint with a trendy bridal house, which means he mainly focus on wedding photography and work comes in easily. In fact, with spring just around the corner, Tim’s planner had been nothing but filled to the brim with dates and little scribble of notes underneath each appointment. Despite the ridiculous amount of hours he had to pull outside his schedule just to get all the pictures edited because, damn, there were always a _lot_ of photos and not all of them passed his approval rate- he’s rather quite happy.

“Timmy, I worked very hard to find you a hot date and you better not let me down. Besides, look!” Steph huffed, albeit looking a little annoyed, she kept grinning, tapped on her phone before shoving it into Tim’s face. “He’s just your type!”

It was a private chat between him and another man. Nothing interesting except, wait-

“Steph, when I said I’ll let you set me up on a date I didn’t mean ‘sign me up on Tinder and pretend to be me to flirt with strange men!” Tim let out a noise that sounded between a groan and whine, blue eyes wide, as he skimmed through the chat between fake him(‘She put my name as Timmy? Seriously?’) and this Jason guy.

He’s also mildly intimidated by how accurately Steph can impersonate him, but all concern was out the window when he swiped through the guy’s photos.

This guy clearly knows how to live, Jason’s profile was a picture of him smiling into the camera, the background shows the entrance to something that looked like a music festival. Steph was right, he is Tim’s type. The next photo shows him at branch with a few friends followed by a few pictures of food and more social outings. Most of them were selfies but there were some that are taken by someone else. Ah, and there’s the coffee kicking in. Tim’s brain was finally functioning at 24fps and maybe(probably), he’s even drooling a little. Holy shit, he clearly works out.

“Steph, oh my God. He’s, he’s-- He’s huge!” 

“You’re welcome!”

“He’s huge!”

“Uh-huh. Go on.”

“And he swiped right??? How did you even find him?”

“That means he’s interested, oh my God, Tim! Do you not know how Tinder works?”

“No! You signed up for me! And by the way, again, what the hell?”

“You’re welcome. Timmy, you’re all stress and no fun, when’s the last time you even went on a date?”

“We went for waffles last Wednesday.”

“I meant a _date_ date. Not, ‘Waffle Wednesday with Steph the co-worker' date. Oh no, it’s worse than I thought.”

“Steph,” Tim groaned.

“Don’t worry. Just let me do my magic and I’ll get you laid by Friday night!”

“Friday? Steph, I can’t! There’s a shoot on Thursday night and- and all the pictures that needs editing before Monday-”

“You’re _always_ working. It’s just one night and if it doesn’t work out, you don’t have to talk to him again.”

“And how do I explain how you literally catfished him to go on a date with me?”

“Prrrrromise me you will go!”

“Ugh. Fine, but I want to actually talk to this guy first.”

“Great! Gimmie your phone I’ll set it up for you.”

\---

Tim woke up with a groan. Eyes still heavily laced with sleep, he fumbled around for his phone. Only when he couldn’t find the blasted device he reluctantly unwrapped himself from the tangle of sheets. Tim mourned the loss of warmth.

8 p.m.

Friday.

 _Date_. “Uhhghh….”

Nope. Can't do this right now.

\---

“What do you mean you stood him up?”

“I, err, sort of didn’t show up?”

“ _Tim_.”

“I fell asleep, okay! I stayed up working and when I woke up it’s 8 p.m., he called me trice and left me 15 message through Tinder saying he’s disappointed but not mad and I was too chicken to even reply so I deleted the app.”

“Wow, you mean he didn’t start cussing you off?”

“No.”

“Shit, Timmy.”

“I know.”

“Annnnd you fucked up your chance of getting boned by Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome.”

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“ _Uuughhhhhhhhh_.”

\---

“Steph. It’s him. That was _him_.”

“Who?”

“ _Him_! Tinder guy. He was here, with his... partner. They're Cassie's 3 o'clock.”

“No shit?”

“Oh my god, what’s he doing on Tinder? I spent the entire afternoon watching them getting advice on wedding themes and what flavour of cake to get.”

“Maybe they’re looking for a premarital ménage à trois?” Steph supplied, unhelpfully.

“That’s fucked up. He’s fucked up.”

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry…”

“Yeah. Well, now I don’t feel bad about standing him up. Holy shit, I nearly became a homewrecker and that’s the opposite of my job!”

“Did he saw you?”

“I think he did, but I’m not sure. I couldn’t really focus on his face-” his stupidly handsome face, “-without feeling awkward or uh, mad? I had a client so I couldn't do anything or go anywhere else so I had my eyes on my papers the whole time.” 

Babyduck Studios shared a building with Heartstrings Bridal House, the first floor being a boutique cum lounge for both businesses’ use, the second to third were studios and the fourth, joint offices. The collaboration resulted in them quickly becoming one of Gotham's up and coming finest. With lavish decor and comfortable seatings as well as refreshments readily available for anyone that stepped foot in.

Consultations were usually done in the open lounge instead of a private office, surrounded by paintings of happy brides in beautiful gowns and various framed photography courtesy of Tim and his co-workers. The lounge is big enough where three parties could be hosted at once. Tim could see the group ahead talking animatedly, the two men laughing and shoving each other playfully and felt sick to his stomach. Steph took pity on him and nudge the files out of his hands.

“C’mon, you sad piece of toast, I’ll buy you lunch.”

\---

“Drake, right?”

It was a week later when he saw Jason again, absent of his partner. The tall man caught up to him just before he left for lunch, grabbing his attention by practically blocking the entire exit. Tim lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

“Yes, Mr…. Todd?”

“It’s Jason.”

“Alright, uh. Jason. What can I do for you?"

"Cassie said you're the guy I’d want for an elaborated list of locations to pick from for the wedding photos."

"Oh, right. It’s a personal list of recommendations. I have it on my laptop somewhere, if you'd just give me your email address, I'll forward you a link." Tim dug into his jeans’ pocket and pulled out a card, Jason took it from him

"Thanks."

"No problem! So," Tim wet his lips nervously to calm his nerves. It couldn't hurt to ask. "how’s it going with the wedding prep?”

“Pretttty good. We sent out the invites yesterday, we’re gonna hit the bakery this afternoon to pick out the cake with some friends of ours.”

“That’s great! Sounds like you’re making great progress.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you guys. Roy’s a mess, can’t organize for shit.”

“I… see. Well, always happy to help. That’s uh, my job. Haha.”

“You always this tense?”

“Not really.”

“Huh. Must be _busy_ at work.”

What’s that supposed to mean?

“You know it. I don’t know why people insist on getting married in spring, we’re practically booked all season long.”

“Season for love and all that crap, right?”

“Yep. Would you like a medal for that?”

“Ha! You’re a riot. You always like this to people?”

“Thank you, I try my best. And no, consider yourself _special_.”

\---

“A dress fitting. Cassie said they scheduled a dress fitting.”

“No way.”

“ _Way_. Think the redhead’s wearing the dress?”

“I don’t know, they’re both pretty huge guys. It could be either of them! What if it’s Jason?”

Oh sweet Jesus Tim can definitely imagine that in his head. Would he wear a veil? With Jason’s height and built he’d look great with a long train. He pictured him in an A-line dress, asymmetrical to show off his thighs...

“ _Fuck_.”

“Ha! You think it’s hot.”

“Not helping.”

\---

“Hey.”

Tim had just finished talking to a client when Jason comes up to him, he was alone again and looking rather nervous. He’d noticed the other had waited patiently while he finished up. Tim gathered his papers and tucked them under his arms.

“Hey?”

“Hey.”

_..._

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah. So, it’s ‘bout that list of location you gave us for the photoshoot. We’re wonderin’ if we can do a place not on the list?”

“As long as it’s a public or approved by the owner of said properly, we can.”

“Sweet. ‘Kay, I just emailed you the address. Think you can slot us for next Friday with Donna?”

“Uh, let me check the schedule.” Tim pulled out a pink folder and flipped through it. Their schedules were colour coded. “Huh. The photographer you requested is booked next Friday, but she’s available on Sunday.”

“Awe, shit, really? Sunday’s no go. Kory works weekends, is there any other day?”

“Kory?”

“Yeah, the bride?”

“Wait. _What_.”

“What?”

“Wait wait- so you and Roy. You’re not a gay couple?”

“What. Dude. You think… Oh man, is that what you’ve thought all this time?”

“Wha- No?”

“Holy shit. It _is_ ! I’m just here because Kory’s busy and no one trust Roy to not fuck up.” Jason grinned. He’s grinning so wide and then it morphed into full blown laughter Tim couldn’t decide to laugh too or cry because Jason have a nice laugh and he’s still ( _hopefully_ )single--

“Oh my god.”

“‘Oh my god’, is right. I was trying to get your attention all week. Man, I thought you were some prestigious jerk when you stood me up and brushed me off but the blond lady- Steph?- she told me how you overworked yourself and slept through our lunch date and I thought maybe I could try and convince you to go on another one.”

“She told you?! Why?”

“I was bitching about you to Roy and she overheard us. She also told me how distraught you were about it… _Ohhh_ , so that’s why she gave me that look. You guys totally thought I was cheating on Roy.”

“Did you really come over just to confront me?”

“No the opening act was real. And hey, I tried messaging you Tinder.”

“I deleted Tinder.”

“Well that explains it.”

“Sooo… about that other date.”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll take you up on that.”

\---

“Hey Tim?”

Jason had his arms around Tim’s midsection, their legs tangled together while they laid in Jason’s bed. Their eventual lunch date had been only a week ago and Tim finally met the bride. The fiery woman had laughed merrily upon hearing the hilarious story but she was glad it worked out for the both of them.

“Hm?”

“Did it ever occur to you that you coulda just, y’know, look up that client database of yours?”

“Jason, I don't work directly for Heartstrings. I wouldn't have access to those. And people don’t usually take their bestfriend to supervise important decisions like, oh I don’t know… _your entire wedding_?”

“Hey, we’re close like that! You’re just a dumbass that overthinks things.”

“I’m going to smack you in the face.”

“Rude! Wait, I have somethin’ to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Which one of us did you think wearin’ the dress?”

Tim smacked him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are really appreciated!!! :D  
> i'm also on tumblr @heybabybird! please talk jaytim with me lol


End file.
